


Banana Christmas

by Fyeahsparklythings (orphan_account)



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ash and Eiji are dorks, Bananafishexchange18, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Shopping, Dorks, Fluff, M/M, Merry Christmas, Secret Santa, Shorter is alive, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, teenagers in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 03:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Fyeahsparklythings
Summary: Shorter forgot to get a Christmas gift for his sister and Eiji suggests they go on a shopping trip to Winter Village at Bryant Park.Eiji meanwhile waits for a chance to give Ash his gift and ends up getting a special gift in return!





	Banana Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrashAYfanfiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashAYfanfiction/gifts).



> Hi TrashAYfanfiction! 
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this. I hope you like your gift!

It was a cold evening in New York. He was at a Christmas market with his friends, Shorter and Ash. There was still no snow lying on the ground, but Eiji hoped that it would soon. 

 

Shorter asked him a few hours ago if Eiji had an idea what he could give his sister, Nadia, as Christmas present. Eiji didn’t really know how to help him because he rarely talked to Nadia, even though he and Ash visited frequently. 

 

Eiji on the other hand already finished his gift for Ash a while ago. It was a photobook filled with photos of Eiji’s favorite moments with his friends, but many photos depicted Ash only. Eiji couldn’t help it, he was drawn to the blond and wanted to capture every moment he could spend by his side. 

 

“Why didn’t you think of anything before? You knew that Christmas was just around the corner,” Ash complained when Shorter brought it up. 

 

“I was busy at Chang Dai!” Shorter sighed. “I just forgot, okay?”

 

“But Shorter, you’re usually spending time with us!” Eiji pointed out, which made Ash grin. 

 

“He’s right. You just don’t want to admit that you’re lazy,” Ash teased and dodged the half-hearted punch Shorter aimed at him. 

 

“That’s not true!” he complained while he ran a hand through his purple mohawk. 

 

“Can you two please stop fighting?” Eiji asked, who followed the conversation between them. 

 

“Do you have any better idea about what we could do in this situation then?” Ash retorted and sounded slightly annoyed. Eiji didn’t take it that much to heart, but he was going to get mad if Ash didn’t stop. 

 

“Yes, I do have a better idea. Bones mentioned that the Winter Village at Bryant Park opened today and I would really like to go. Can we please?” Eiji asked sweetly. 

 

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea. Usually many people visit and it gets crowded very quickly,” Ash reasoned. 

 

“But that’s the thing, Ash! The more people there are around, the harder it is to start a crime without anyone noticing! And besides, if you two are there I’ll be safe,” Eiji told them.

 

“I guess he has a point there,” Shorter admitted and grinned at Ash. 

 

“Fine. But stay in our sight, alright?” Ash sighed in resignation. 

 

“Yes, yes, big brother!” Eiji teased. Shorter winked at Eiji knowingly, which made the Japanese blush. After all it was Shorter who gave him the photobook idea. Thankfully Ash didn’t seem to notice. They quickly dressed and went to the Winter Village.

 

Eiji had never expected that it would be so bright. Little houses were standing side by side and the smell of food, ginger, nutmeg, cinnamon and mulled wine surrounded the area. Even though it was crowded, Eiji felt excited and curious. He had never been to a Winter Village of this size before. In his hometown the markets were really small. 

 

“It’s really cold today,” Eiji realized, shivering a little. 

 

“Well, it’s almost Christmas. I’m surprised it hasn’t started to snow yet!” Ash remarked, not feeling very cold. He was used to it after all. 

 

“Let’s go look around!” Shorter grinned and wrapped an arm around Eiji’s shoulder. He stumbled over his own feet but followed Shorter. Ash looked at them with a guarded expression, but said nothing. 

 

They wandered from booth to booth until Shorter found a bottle of perfume. He traded it off to a fairly decent price too! 

 

“Hey Eiji, I’m going to show Ash what I found. Be right back!” Shorter grinned and went to where Ash was after paying. 

 

Eiji was content to look at what the booths around him had to offer. He saw some really interesting classical books and wanted to show Ash a copy. 

 

“Hey Ash, have you read those before?” Eiji asked as he turned around, but nobody was there. 

 

“Ash? Shorter?” Eiji called and looked around to see if his friends were standing nearby. But no matter where he glanced, he couldn’t see them anywhere. 

 

Eiji decided to wait for a moment to see if anyone was going to show up, but nobody came. He sighed and decided to look for his friends and started to walk around the village. He observed the solle while doing so and noticed how happy most of them looked. 

 

Did Ash enjoy Christmas? Eiji wondered if Ash even visited markets like these. It made him feel lonely knowing that Ash never really had a happy childhood. That’s why he hoped Ash would appreciate his gift even more. 

 

He probably didn’t wander for a very long time, but to Eiji it felt like ages. He was cold and missed his friends who seemed to have disappeared. Should he go back? Would he find the way? Eiji hated to admit it, but he was completely lost. 

 

When he finally reached the end of the village and still found no traces of Ash or Shorter, he looked up into the sky. He blinked when something cold and wet landed on his nose. That’s when he realized that it began to snow. 

 

“Pretty, isn’t it?” A voice suddenly startled Eiji and he quickly turned around. He sighed in relief when he realized that it was just Ash, who held two steaming cups in his hands. 

 

“Ash! Where were you?” Eiji demanded to know and crossed his arms in annoyance. 

 

“Buying drinks and looking for you! I thought Shorter told you to stay put and wait for me!” Ash complained. 

 

“He said he was going to be right back!” Eiji told him grumpily. “He never came back. I waited, but nobody came.” 

 

“Oh really? Then I should teach Shorter a lesson next time I see him!” Ash grinned and handed Eiji a cup. The Japanese realized that Ash brought him hot chocolate with cinnamon and he quickly took a careful sip to warm up. 

 

“Don’t be too harsh on him. Where is he anyway?” Eiji asked after he warmed up. 

 

“His sister called and he went back to Chang Dai,” Ash explained to him while he drank from his own cup. 

 

“Should we go back then? I have everything I wanted,” Eiji said, but Ash only shrugged. 

 

“If that’s what you want. But we could also enjoy some peace and quiet. The park is huge and the night is beautiful, don’t you think?” Ask asked softly. Eiji blushed slightly and hoped it wasn’t all too visible. Was his friend really asking him out right now?

 

“You don’t have to ask. I’ll gladly spend more time with you,” Eiji smiled and grabbed Ash’s arm. “Let’s go then.” 

 

Ash nodded and they started to walk away from the Winter Village. The snow fell gently and the lights created a peaceful atmosphere. They kept walking until the buzz of the Winter Village faded. 

 

“Eiji? Did you enjoy going out with us?” Ash asked suddenly. 

 

“Of course I did! Except for the getting lost part,” Eiji chuckled. “What about you?”

 

“Oh, I definitely liked it too. It feels nice to have fun for once. That’s why I got you something,” Ash told him and gave him a neatly wrapped present that he carried in his jacket. 

 

“For me? Oh Ash, you didn’t have to give me anything,” Eiji smiled and unwrapped the present.

 

It was a Polaroid camera and it even came with a film. Eiji knew that Polaroid cameras were expensive so he was quite happy with the gift. 

 

“Thank you so much! I have a gift for you as well,” Eiji told Ash excitedly and handed him his photobook. “It contains my favorite memories. Well, I mostly took photos of you but that’s because you’re special to me, Ash.”

 

Ash took the photobook and flipped through the pages. All of Eiji’s favorites were his favorites too and he couldn’t help but laugh. 

 

“Seriously? This is a funny coincidence! Now you can keep making those!” Ash laughed happily. He didn’t expect the flash of a camera however and noticed that Eiji took a photo of him. He gently took the photo from the camera and handed it to Ash. 

 

“I definitely will. I just started,” Eiji grinned sheepishly and looked up to Ash. 

 

“You never fail to surprise me, Eiji,” Ash confessed earnestly and pulled Eiji closer. “Come, let's take a photo of us together.” 

 

“Sure,” Eiji mumbled, while the blush on his face intensified. 

 

Ash held the camera away from them and pressed the shutter right as he leaned down to catch Eiji’s lips. The black-haired male gasped in surprise, but soon melted into the kiss. The moment was over too soon however when Ash leaned away and took the photo from the camera. 

 

“This is my favorite,” he confessed to Eiji, who leaned closer to take a look. The photo was slightly blurry because of the movement, but Eiji thought it was perfect. 

 

“Merry Christmas, Eiji. And thank you for being by my side,” Ash wished as he looked deeply into Eiji’s eyes. 

 

“Merry Christmas, Ash. I hope to make more memories with you,” Eiji responded and looked into Ash’s jade-green eyes. 

 

They enjoyed the peace and quiet for a while and decided to go back when the lights of the Winter Village slowly dimmed. Hand in hand they walked back to their apartment, feeling warm and happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Huge thanks to PaxOhana for helping me out with this!


End file.
